Perfection
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: Magnus has often been seen as perfect by others but how has his thoughts developed and altered his view on the concept over time.  They should have a life truth genre...


_Magnus' POV (though somewhat obvious in the first sentence and more so in the first paragraph...)Inspired by Miss Regina Star because there seems to be a stigma that Magnus s perfect when he's not and that is what makes him so great. So here's Magnus' view on perfection._

_Whoops almost forgot to say I don't own Mortal Instruments because I don't._

Perfection, in my youth I had thought that attaining it was of utmost importance and even more so when my mother had killed herself and my father died trying to kill me. At that time in my life perfection could not have been less unattainable and even more enticing. I had been alive for a long time after that, I had too good of a memory to forget the events of my childhood but I had moved past them as well as I could.

At one point I had thought that I had reached as close to perfection as half a demon could get, I was the great Magnus Bane, warlock of Brooklyn and immortal… enough. I considered myself gorgeous; I still do and thought that after all that I had done the life that I led was the best that it was going to get. I realise now how frivolous that all was, that I was living a life that though was glamorous on the surface was just a shallow pool.

I would never have come to that conclusion if I had never met him, he who held so many flaws, a Shadowhunter who had never killed a shadow, a mere boy with the world thrust upon him and a secret that he thought would cause his world to destroy him or worse. When he arrived at my doorstep, standing like he didn't want to be there with a mop of stunning black, messy hair hiding his expression I didn't know that he would be the one signifying a change, bringing that change.

Alexander Lightwood, at first glance he was nothing next to his mostly beautiful group, even the mundane held more self-worth than he did. That sense of worthlessness shone through as did the true beauty that he was unaware of. His eyes were closed off and yet seemed to hold promises of something unthought-of. I watched him even as I talked to the others; he was definitely a Lightwood in looks but in personality it was questionable.

He was far from being perfect and even more so to himself than to those around him. He remained closed off as long as he could manage, he lived where he thought he was disgusting and dirty, yet when looking at others who contained what he saw as horrible in himself he could never think the same about them. When Alec and I first got together, even though he was sure he was still in love with Wonderboy he would call himself a monster, not openly but it was easy to see in his eyes, for loving who his people said he shouldn't and yet never looked at me the with the same hateful eyes I would catch him looking at his self with.

I to him should have been a monster; I was a Downworlder after all, I was half who his kind was meant to destroy. Alec instead loved me, his Lightwood definitely side showed through in this, in loving a Downworlder though he shouldn't, though at the time he would never admit he was in love.

We fought, we broke up, we never left each others hearts, and by the time it began we were already in too deep. Alec cracked the fragile glass that reflected my life, he made it so I could see what it truly was, he with all his imperfection made me see that I didn't have anything close to perfection.

I wasn't going to give that life up completely, even if it wasn't what I had thought, it was fun and what's life for if not to enjoy it? Yet if I was given a chance to chose between the life I led, hell my life in general and a shy boy who couldn't face his fears, that boy would win every time but only if it was him. It was unfair, even though I had been in relationships before, and plenty of them, had never felt this devout to a single person.

Alec through no fault of his own hand managed to catch me in a web I couldn't escape and didn't know if I wanted to escape. There were times he would infuriate me but there were also times where I was surprised that I didn't melt into a puddle on the spot. After many years alive, I thought of pure true love as a myth, if I hadn't found it in eight hundred years, when would I? Then he came and everything changed, I found myself giving up my precious time just because he wanted me to help his Shadowhunter friends. I, Magnus Bane who should have moved past that point in my life would do it for him.

We improved each other, Alec felt better about who he was, he no longer loved someone as unattainable as perfection, though Wonderboy was far from being perfect and I would like to say Alexander was happy. From Alec I learnt more about myself and life. Even at my age I hadn't learnt everything and the saying "you learn a new thing every day " still applied and so long as I could think, breathe, live, it would always apply. I would continue until my end and even in all that time, however long it was I would never know the ultimate truth but for a mere partial mortal a partial truth would be good enough.

See gaining perfections is a shallow man's dream, finding rare moments of perfection, that is what makes all the hardships in life worth it. And with Alec sleeping in my arms the world away from demons and shadows, a tiny smile of his unguarded face, I knew I had found a little piece of perfection.

_I can't get the end to be perfect (Sings: Irony) but the more I fiddle the more frustrated I will get so here it is. _

_Umm...Review._


End file.
